Jack Carroll
Jack Carroll is a comedian who came second in Series 7 of Britain's Got Talent. He has cerebral palsy. Before his audition, he was seen talking to fellow comedian Paul Stark. His audition was shown, with the Judges buzzing him and the audience calling him to be taken off stage. When Jack was asked to introduce himself, he stated 'I'm a professional gymnast'. He then proceded to do a stand-up routine, with jokes focusing mainly on his disability, and jokes relating to keeping benefits. David described him as a 'comedy genius', whilst Amanda said 'I think you have a huge future'. In the semi-final, he made jokes concerning Strictly Come Dancing, Kim Jong-Un, and the BGT contracts. David stated that he could be the 'Next Peter Kay', whilat Amanda said that she 'couldn't be prouder' of him. He progressed to the final, finishing first in his Semi-Final. In the Final, he immediately stated 'for my first joke, I was going to run on and throw eggs - now that's been ruined!', relating to the incident earlier in the show where choir member Natalie Holt threw some eggs at Simon Cowell during Richard and Adam's performance. He then went on to make jokes regarding The Voice, the economic state of Greece, the horsemeat scandal and comedians using advertising. David said 'you are going to go on to be a comedy superstar', whilst Amanda said 'every single thing made me laugh'. He finished second in the public vote, behind shadow-puppet group Attraction. After BGT In 2014, Carroll became a character in the comedy show Trollied, in the role of Harry. He has also appeared in shows such as Doctors, The Ministry of Curious Stuff, the 4 O'Clock club, Big School, Ministry of Justice, Katy, and Father Brown, as well as regularly featuring in stand-up shows such as Tonight at the London Palladium, and Live at the Apollo. He appeared in comedic films such as 2013's Going to Mecca, All Shook Up, and 2018's Eaten by Lions. He wrote additional material for two episodes of Off Their Rockers in 2015. He has appeared as a guest on Daybreak, Pride of Britain Awards, Britain's Got More Talent (Series 7), This Morning, Loose Women, Brit.i.am, The Dog Ate My Homework, The British Soap Awards 2015, Top Ten, Pointless Celebrities, Frankie Boyle's New World Order, The One Show, and Sunday Brunch. In 2019 Jack Carroll returned to Britain's Got Talent to represent the show on The Champions (Series 1). He stated in his opening VT that he wanted to leave the champions as the winner, and not the runner up and he stated that he would use the disabled card if he had to do so, as he proceeded to get off of a bus via a ramp with the help and aid of a zimmerframe. He joked he was asked if he were drunk at clubs as he were old enough to go to them by now, yet he stated it were how he walked, as he had previously said that this made it difficult to be sober disabled person. He later joked he liked placing his frame on dance floors in nightclubs, when he went out hoping and praying for someone to trip over it. He joked that he liked watching the football, and that the disabled section of Liverpool would be terrible for him as he couldn't imagine listening to people singing their anthem 'You'll never walk alone', by Gerry and the Pacemakers, whilst set in the disabled section. He joked that he went skiing the previous year, and many questioned whether Northerners could go skiing, as the instructor questioned if he knew or was informed that he were disabled, yet could lose benefits for having the ability to skii whilst stood up. He joked the goggles came in handy when he had to look at closely Simon Cowell's teeth. Jack then joked that he looked six years older and Alesha Dixon and Amanda Holden looked ten years younger, yet couldn't frown at that as they had, had too much Botox. He then joked that the universe expanded a lot, as he felt when you grew older you had to continue learning and this were what he had recently learnt, yet could never keep up with the rate that David Walliams published his books. He then said he rathered Facebook to twitter and receiving a birthday message that wasn't meant on Facebook was better than receiving a death threat that was meant via Twitter. He then received a standing ovation from both the live super fan studio audience and the judges. Simon Cowell commented that he liked the way he took digs at each of the judges. David Walliams added that he would go 'on and on and on.' Alesha Dixon added he had returned 'Even more Brutal.' Amanda Holden stated that she had liked the 'wit and intelligence', of the act this time around. He did not make the final of the champions however. Category:Contestants Category:Comedians Category:Series 7 Category:Britain's Got Talent: The Champions (Series 1) Category:"The Champions" Comedians Category:Kids